


Raggedy Man

by Exlex



Category: Doctor Who, League of Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exlex/pseuds/Exlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahri inadvertently becomes a Time Lord, and befriends a certain Police Box traveler in the process. Can a foxy seductress finally bring some happiness and love back into a broken soul? </p><p>Very new and fresh idea, mainly just random thoughts on paper, shall expand as I get a clearer sense of the direction I am going. Constructive Criticism would be lovely :D</p><p>Tags will be quite dynamic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raggedy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Not much here, just laying a small amount of groundwork for upcoming chapters.
> 
> Each chapter will be from a single viewpoint, and very rarely will I bend on that rule. They will be quite small, as I am a new writer, and am still getting the mindset happening.
> 
> I have this amazing idea of where to take this story, as Ahri's current lore fits so perfectly into the idea I have, and I am so excited about incorporating the Doctor into all of this as well.
> 
> Next chapter will be all about Ahri, Ahri and Ahri, so yeah, :D

**"Raggedy man...Goodbye"**  
 The Doctor awoke, barely noticing the constant humming of his TARDIS as he lifted his old and weary head from the machine’s console and looked around him. For the past 5 years he had done nothing but mourn, his TARDIS floating on the very outskirts of both time and space. After losing his beloved friends, and in more than one way, family, to the Weeping Angels, he had decided to end his travels as the Doctor, saviour of the universe, and retreated into the seclusion of his loyal blue companion. Having travelled to the very end of time, he was waiting for Nothing, the way out, his demise, and he was waiting for it with an expectation heavily tinged with ecstasy. He was finally going to be free from all the pain and heartache that his immortal life was constantly barraged with.   
 _Nearly. Over.  
_ He was suddenly knocked off his feet as the TARDIS was struck by a severe chronoflare, and he quickly rushed to his TARDIS console and tried to stabilize her. As much as he wanted to be destroyed and be gone from this reality, he still had one more mission that he knew had to be completed before he went, and that was to send the TARDIS back to the very beginning of the universe, and leave it at some very specific coordinates, so that it would be eventually be picked up and stored in the Museum of Gallifrey, where it would be recognized as a mysteriously old TARDIS, even to the Time Lords. He allowed himself a quick chuckle as he relived (not literally) those moments in the museum when he, a rash 200 year old, stole the TARDIS, and went off in pursuit of a grand adventure, one that he had lived to regret. Too many souls had been lost because of him, too many dreams destroyed by his hands, and way too many enemies made because of his overwhelming arrogance and constant thirst for new adventures in the universe. He would have preferred not to send the TARDIS back in time, but he knew that must, for some points in time are fixed, and he did not want to bring even more pain to the universe to which he owed so much to by inadvertently ripping their reality into shreds (literally).

So, it was with a heavy heart that the Doctor entered the coordinates into his TARDIS: < **0x10-251.52x3-929.62x13-3.9530x384635** >

"So long, my solitary friend. Go nice on the old me, would you?"  
The Tardis hummed slightly louder in reply, and with a flick of a switch, the TARDIS dematerialized from around him just as a chronoflare hit him.  
 _Timed that well_ Thought the Doctor as he felt his body separate and disperse into millions of timelines.  
Everything went black, and the Doctor was happy and gone, except he wasn’t.

_Ticking…_

_More Ticking…_

_Endless Ticking…_

The Doctor awoke, and then he remembered. He was not the Doctor, never was, never will be. The Doctor was a fantasy, a dream, a reflection of a different reality. He had been so submerged in this vision, and would have been consumed entirely by it if he had not kept one link to his reality open, his name.

  
 **Zilean**


End file.
